Figment
by konnerkris
Summary: Draco says hi to Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - in which Draco takes a stroll

I love being at Hogwarts, not for the magic or the chance to express my dominance as a pure blood, but for the simple fact that snow always arrives here before anywhere else in the country. And along with that snow comes my favourite person. Jack Frost.

I'd first learnt about the mystical being when I had come across a book in my father's library titled 'Mythical Creatures, Legends from Around the World' where it spoke of a mischievous being that would spend its time turning the world to snow and frost during winter and making trouble wherever trouble was needed. The book went on to explain that the being can only be seen if you believe it is real.

I was very surprise next winter to be happening to think of the being in question when I should notice him frivolously running his staff across the lawn turning the due into a fine frost.

Since then every winter I've admired Jack Frost from afar, from the manner I used to see him in the gardens freezing the pond and frosting the holy bushes for Christmas. But I would always keep my distance, only watching from the window, in case my parents were watching and thought me odd as they did not believe and could not see him. But that was ok I liked just watching his seemingly feather light body skip through the garden and dance on the wind.

Today it is the first day of frost so I decide to skip breakfast and instead take a stroll through the grounds towards the lake and get away from all the noise of the hall, when I come across a familiar figure leaning against a tree. I've never seen him this close up before and am pleasantly surprised to find the mystical creature has a devilishly beautiful face, with eyes as blue a clear winter's sky and hair as white as snow. His moth is pulled into a whimsical smile and the tip of his nose is a faint red.

'Hey Jack,' I call, waving at him. He turns quickly at the sound of his name and looks at me all mirth leaving his boyish features. I wave walking in his direction. He turns to look behind him but only comes to face the frosted bark of the tree so he pokes his head round the trunk.

When he turns back to face me I am only a few feet away, hand-shaking-distance away.

'Hi,' I greet him again sticking my hand out to be shaken, 'I'm Draco.'

'You can see me?'

'No. I just like introducing myself to trees.' I replie with a sarcastic lilt to my voice.

'But no one's ever seen me before.'

'There missing out.' I smile cheekily.

Jack slowly reaches his hand to mine and gently clasps it.

'And I can touch you.'

'Mr Malfoy what are you doing?' I turn around as the presents of Snape's voice.

'I'm just out for a morning stroll Sir.'

The professor eyes me suspiciously, 'Classes start in ten minutes. You better get back to the school.' He says and swiftly turns heading back up the path.

I turn back to Jack but I'm left staring at only a heavily frosted fir tree`. I turn back and follow Snape back up the path to the school only mildly disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – in witch Draco blushes

I'm alone in my dorm room, sitting at the desk by the window and trying but failing to write an introduction for my essay on the Rumples potion. I keep getting distracted by the memory of my meeting with Jack two days ago. I wonder what he's up to. I imagine he's creating havoc for some unsuspecting wizard by icing his path way. The thought makes me smile.

I pulled from my imaginings by a quite rapping on the window. A playful Jack Frost is precariously balancing on the ledge outside and watching me with a playful smile. I quickly open the window and he jumps onto my desk accompanied by a chilly wind which blows my parchment to the floor.

'Hello Ja…' I begin to say but am cut off by his icy lips covering mine. I'm rather surprised by the impromptu kiss and before I have the chance to react he pulls away.

'Sorry,' he explains unashamedly, 'I haven't been able to touch anyone in a very long time and…you know.'

'I'm…happy to oblige.' I reply coyly. I can feel the blush in my cheeks.

Jack bounds off of the desk and slumps onto my bed. I turn to face him. 'How can you see me?' he asks straight to the point.

'Excuse me?'

'I mean no one else has ever seen me before. And I've tried so hard to get their attention. I shouted for hours even tried to write in the snow, but no one ever sees me. And one day I'm just frosting a pine tree by a lake and who happens to call to me but a young wizard I've never even set eyes on before. How can you see me?'

'I guess I just read about you in a book and happened to see you one winter's day in my garden wilting the daffodils in the flower beds.'

'Why did you never say hi before?' His face is sad.

'You seemed busy. I didn't want to disturb you. Sorry.'

Jack looks down at his hands and remains quiet. I wonder what he is thinking about. I hope I haven't upset him.

'Would you like something to eat or drink?' I ask, trying to break the tension.

'Nah, I'd better be off, lots of work to do.' The creature stands up. He eyes my parchment on the floor, picks it up and passes in to me before hopping back onto the desk.

'Jack.' I say before he crouches out of the window. He turns back to me and I stand up so we're at the same height. I quickly lean in and peck him on his soft, pale lips. 'Come back any time.'

He gives me a cheeky smile before jumping out of the window and the winds Wisk him out of sight.

I sit back down at the desk and look back at my parchment. Perfect frost fingerprints glisten from the rough surface where Jack had just touched it.

Maybe I'd be less distracted in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I'm lying in bed. I'm too horny to fall asleep.

I close my eyes and think of Jack. I've been thinking off jack every night for the last two weeks, ever since he kissed me.

A gust of cold wind ruffles my bed drapes. I open my eyes. I can here footsteps against the stone floor of the room. It could be one of my fellow Slytherins. I peak my head out through one of the drapes and see a lithe hooded figure clad in blue pulling back the drapes of one of the beds and poking his head through.

'Jack.' I whisper as loudly as I dare. He quickly turns towards me with a small smile and mischief in his eyes. He quietly tiptoes over and without permission climbs onto my bed and sits crossed legged at the end.

'Hey.' He greets with a whisper.

'What are you doing here jack?'

'Can't I just come to see my favourite wizard without and ulterior motive?'

'It's the middle of the night!'

'So?'

'So I could have been asleep'

'But you're not.'

'So you just popped in during the middle of the night on the off chance that I would be awake just to say hey?'

'Yup!'

'I don't believe you'

Jack's lips moved into a not so innocent grin 'well, to tell you the truth I was just felling in the mood for, well,' he lined into close and whispered softly into my ear, 'a good fucking.'

I felt my whole face heat up and my cock harden at the notion.

Jack glances down at my boxer briefs and slowly drags his brilliant blue eyes up my naked chest before looking back into mine. 'And it looks like I've come to the right place.'

Jack carefully but determinedly reaches for my hard-on and slowly begins stroking it and ahh…

I've cummed. I open my eyes. I wipe myself down with some old underwear, turn over and try and get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I've just come back from two hours of transfiguration were I totally failed at turning my quill into anything more than a useless stick of wood with a dark stone like material running through the centre when I notice Jack is outside my window again, just crouched precariously on the window ledge. I quickly move over to it and usher the beautiful creature inside.

He majestically saunters over to my bed and, after leaning his hooked staff against the stone wall of the dorm, he throws himself onto my mattress, laying his head on the green pillow.

'Hi Jack.' I say slightly unimpressed by his social etiquette but rather pleased that he's in my bed.

'Hey Draco.' He looks at me and smiles.

'Did you want something of me or is it just my bed you're after?'

'Um, actually I was just thinking about when I was here last.'

Right, the time he kissed me, 'right, I've been think about it too.' I say trying to put on my most charming smile.

'Really?' he asks animatedly sitting up his legs now coming over the side of the bed. I move slightly closer to him. 'Do you think you teach me?'

Teach him? He's the one who kissed me. 'Excuse me?' I ask.

'Do you think you could teach me to write?'

'To write?'

'Yeah I saw you doing it last time I was here. And I've always wanted to be able to write.'

'I thought you said you tried writing to get people to see you?'

'Maybe that why it didn't work. Besides I can write my own name.' he exclaims rather proudly.

I take my over the shoulder bag off, place it down beside my desk and pull out a clean sheet of parchment and a quill. I flatten out the sheet on my desk and holding out the quill to Jack say 'go on then. Write your name down for me.'

He stood up as confident as ever, took the quill from my hand and just to the left of the centre of the parchment wrote 'Jak' in large wobbly letters.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to hide my smile and to prevent Jack's pride from being hurt.

'Why, may I ask, do you want to be able to write?'

At this Jack blushes, 'Oh, I just wanted to write a Card.'

'Ok, well, why don't I just write it for you?' I say optimistically.

'Ok.' Jack agrees slightly hesitantly. He passes me a shiny muggle birthday card that had been folded in half and was slightly frosted over. I sat down at my desk, carefully pried it open and flattened in out on the wooden surface. I took my quill and held it ready to write.

'Ok Jack, what did you want the card to read?'

'Dear Draco, Happy Birthday! Lots of love Jack."

'Wait! This is for me?'

'Have you written it yet?'

I scribble the message down on the card quickly and pass in back to Jack. He turns his back on me for a moment and when he turns back he presents a white envelope, which had clearly been crumpled into a ball, unfurled and had a card ungracefully shoved into it.

'Happy birthday Draco.' He said.

'Thank you' I replied and proceeded to open it. 'How did you know?'

'I heard your parents talking about it last time I was frosting the Malfoy manor windows. Sorry I don't have a gift for you.' He says slightly sadly.

'How about a kiss?' it pops out of my mouth without my consent. My face must be red with the about of heat that floods into it but Jack just mustn't notice because he leans forward and places his lips on mine. They're cool in a refreshing way but chapped like someone's who's been out in the cold for too long.

He pulls away.' Good buy Draco.'

'Buy.'

'Have a happy birthday.' Jack jumps out of the window and flits away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five – in which jack has some insight and Hermione frowns

'Jack, what are you doing?' I whisper as quietly as I can as he slouches down onto the stool next to mine.

'Just having a bit of fun.' Jack doesn't need to whisper, no one else in the positions class can hear him.

I just ignore him, I don't want my class mates thinking I'm talking to myself. Especially Granger who is sitting in front of me waiting to one up me in everything.

Professor Snape begins to talk. 'Today we're going to be learning how to make halbough potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion would be used for?'

Grangers hand shoots straight up

"Anyone?' Snape askes ignoring Granger as he usually does.

Jack whispers into my ear, 'I turns your skin green and allows any witch or wizard who consumes it to create they own energy for sunlight when said witch or wizard is in a tight spot regarding food.'

I glare at him and make a quite shushing noise.

'It's true,' he says 'if you don't believe me

'It's true,' he says, 'that's what it does. Put your hand up.' He grabs my arm and shoves it in the air. I try to swat him away but it's too late.

'Yes, mister Malfoy?' Snape askes.

'Ur, the halbough potion turns the skin of any wizard who takes it green and this allows them to create their own energy when they don't have any food.'

'Correct Mr Malfoy. Ten points to Slithering house.'

Granger turns in her seat and eyes me suspiciously with a grimace of annoyance. I smirk back at her.

'You're welcome.' Jack says with a smile to his voice.

After class Jack follows me back to my dormitory and when we are alone I ask him if he has any other useful bits of knowledge on magic.

'Well,' he replies, 'I know this one spell that makes the inflicted think that they can only speak whale. Perhaps I'll tell you about it some time. And with that he hops out the window and is whipped away by a sudden gust of wind.

I go to my bed and pull out the card, from under the pillow, that jack gave to me on my birthday and as I look at it I wish that he would stay for more than a few minutes at a time for once.

I hear people coming up the stairs and stuff the card back in it place and go to sit at my desk and pretend to write an essay.


	6. Chapter 6

Frost still clung to the grass and the wind still nipped at my nose and cheeks but winter was definitely starting to ebb into spring and I was feeling a little sad. I hadn't seen jack in a little while, perhaps he was moving further north. I thought perhaps if I took a long walk by the lake I might see him skimming across the surface turning the still water to ice but I'd been walking for half an hour now and hadn't seen so much as a snowflake.

I think I shall head back to the school see if I can't catch the last of breakfast, not that I'm hungry but it's best to keep one's energy up.

'There's someone following you.' I hear the voice I've been wanting to hear for weeks and it brings a smile to my face.

'Jack! Where the hell have you been?'

'Just here and there! Why did you miss me?'

'Not at all.' I lie.

'She's just there, behind that tree.' Jack says pointing to a frosted tree not to far from where we're standing.

'Who?'

'The person who's following you.'

I turn to the tree and pull my wand from my cloak and raise it shouting 'Show yourself.' And who should step out from the tree but the know-it-all Hermione Granger.

'What are you doing here Granger?'

'She's pretty,' jack says skipping over to her, 'She a friend of yours?'

'The real question is,' she replies in an obnoxious voice, 'is what are you doing here Draco and who's Jack?'

'How dare you?' I spit. My hand shakes a little.

'I assume he's not a pupil.'

I don't know what to say.

'Well, perhaps Dumbledore would be interested to know about these meetings with Jack.'

'I haven't done anything wrong.' I shout

'Draco.' Jack says, he's balancing on his staff a little ways away.

'Not now Jack.' I bite out.

Hermione looks at the mystical creature and for a moment I think she can see him as well, but she can't, she doesn't believe. I lower my wand and repeat quietly almost to myself, 'I'm not doing anything wrong.'

Hermione looks back to me for a moment with an unreadable expression, turns and heads back to the school.

I look back to Jack, but he's gone and the only proof of his being there is the ring of frost covering the blades of grass where he sat.

I ran after the pretentious witch and stand in her path. 'I'm warning you Granger, you better not tell anyone about this.'

She stops. 'About what. That you like to talk with imaginary people down by the lake.' She barges past me and walks briskly back up that path to the school.

I stare after her for a moment before collapsing to the ground, the ice crunches beneath my weight.

'Draco.' I soft voice reaches my ears, I look up between the looks of hair that had fallen into my face.

'Jack?' he kneels down in front of me and takes my hands into mine. I look at them and realise I've dug my nails into my palms and blood is slowly pooling on the skin.

'Open your hands Draco.'

I do. Jack pulls a roll of bandage from his pocket – they look like the bandages Madam Pomfrey uses – and slowly wraps them around my palm and then tenderly kisses each bandage.

I look up a jack and he's grinning at me. 'All better, see.' I look back to the bandages.

'Will you come by later?' I ask Jack not looking at him

'Why? I look up at him. His face has grown a little more serious and he's moved a little closer. My fingers tighten around his wrists, I close my eyes and pull him towards me so our lips meet just for a second and then I let him go.

I look at him - his cheeky smile back and his skin flushed pink. 'Yeah I'll be by later.' He says softly before he flits away like a feather on the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I have received a message that Snape wants to see me in his office so I am making my way down to the dungeons a little nervously partially because of Snape but mainly because I don't want Jack to come and go while I'm away from the dormitory.

I make my way to the dungeons automatically, my mind recollecting more exciting things like jack's slender fingers and the way his ears stick out in such a cute manner rather than on my surroundings. My shoulder bumps into something and I turn to it with a scowl. 'Watch where you're going Granger.'

'Draco,' her eyes are sad 'Sorry.' More sincerely than she should have 'And sorry for today, it was none of my business what you were doing down by the lake.'

'Yeah,' I say slightly taken aback her words, it's not like Granger to apologise - especially to me, 'Your damn right it's none of your business.' I add as extra insult.

'You know...if you ever need to talk to someone...never mind.' She shakes her head, 'See you later Draco.' She turns and continues down the corridor.

I at are after here in a daze for a moment wondering what had got into her.

I shake of the odd experience and proceed down the stairs to Snape's office.

I knock on the heavy door and it swings open of its eon accord. Snape is sitting behind his desk with concern etched into his features.

'Professor, you wanted to see me?' I ask entering the gloomy space.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat.' I sit in the high back chair facing the desk. 'I just wanted to have a discussion with you, is everything alright Draco?'

'Everything is fine' I say a little confused as to Snape's sudden concern.

He spies me suspiciously 'What happened to your hands?'

'Oh,' I look at them absently and fiddle with the cloth, 'I was practicing a spell for defence against the dark arts.' I lie 'it went wrong. it was an accident.'

'hm,' he stands to pick a flask from one of the shelve behind him before passing it to me. 'This should help heal the cuts.' He explains sitting back down.

'You've been spending a lot of time at the lake recently.'

'Yes, I find it relaxing.' I say a little more defensively than is probably necessary.

'Students have been complaining about you mumbling in class. Talking to yourself.'

'I'll make sure to keep my thoughts to myself in future.'

'Are you sure you are well Draco.'

'I'm fine,' I reinforce, 'now if that is all then I have an essay to write for transfiguration tomorrow.'

'Yes, you may go.' Snape dismisses me with a sigh.

I leave quickly and head back to my dormitory as fast as I can without breaking into a run.

I grab the birthday card from under my pillow and take comfort from the fact that I have at least one person who's not out to get me.

I lie buck in bed waiting for jack to arrive

I feel something cool slip around my waist.

'Go back to sleep Draco.' A soft voice sooths me.

'Jack?' I say rolling over, I must have fallen asleep. I feel a hard body against me and shiver.

'Am I making you cold? I'll leave.'

'No.' I say grabbing hold of, what feels like, Jack's hoddie.

'Go back to sleep.' He says again and begins to hum a soft tune.

I slip into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

When I awoke this morning Jack was painfully absent. But Jack has grater responsibilities than I and must be off fulfilling them so I shan't hold it against him nor shall I let it upset me.

I have transfiguration first period today and I arrive a little late. I quietly slip into the classroom and say my apologies to Professor McGonagall.

I look around for a seat. There is only one seat left free and it is next to Granger. I hesitate.

'Is there a problem Mr Malfoy' McGonagall askes in her sharp rhotic accent.

'No professor' I say and begrudgingly take the seat next to the Gryffindor girl.

The professor begins her explanation of today's lesson with a demonstration of transfiguring animals into household furniture. It's relatively simple and rather dull and I begin to tune out.

'Draco, are you alright?' Granger whispers bringing me from my wandering thoughts.

I ignore her.

After a moment she continues. 'I know you've never really liked me, but is it so much to ask that you at least civil to me?'

I sneer 'you've got to be joking.'

'Granger, Malfoy.' McGonagall is staring at us. 'I've told you once and I'll tell you again, don't talk whilst I am. Detention both of you. The dungeons three thirsty sharp'

You've got to be kidding me. I spend the rest of class glaring at Granger and trying to turn her into a foot stool.

III

At three thirty I'm sitting in the potions classroom with Granger. She's being annoyingly persistent.

'The thing is Draco. I saw you at the lake. You were talking to someone…'

'What of it Granger?' I spit

'Well, I didn't notice anyone else…'

'Perhaps I was talking to myself.' I cut her off

'Right.' She replies sceptically. Then after another moment 'What happened to your hands?'

'What do you care?'

'I know we've never been friend. I know we never will be. If fact I know sometimes I've wanted to really hurt you. But as annoying as you are, you're part of my life and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.'

I can't think of a reply or even a snide remark.

'I saw you! You dug your nails into your palms. I'm sorry about what I said about Jack, about you talking to imaginary people.' Granger has moved really close now, 'I need you to know, you haven't done anything wrong. I haven't told anyone about what I saw at the lake. I just don't want you to hurt yourself like that again.'

'I…I'

'We've never been close. But if you want to tell me anything you have my full confidence. Draco who's Jack?'

'He's…'

Professor Snape barges in. For a moment he's taken aback by the sight of Granger and me.

'You two,' He orders regaining himself 'I want all these cauldrons scrubbed.'

We stand in stunned silence for a moment

'Get to work!'

After an hour of slightly labour intensive work Snape dismisses us. Hermione stays behind to chat to the professor.

I leave hastily. I need to find Jack.

I go down to the lake. Jacks always there when I need him most. And sure enough he's there leaning against one of the pine trees. He's not frosting anything, it's too late in the day for frost, but just relaxing against the trunk.

'Draco.' he greats me with a smile

'Jack.' I smile back. All the worries of the day seemingly forgotten.

'How's your day been?' he asks.

'Not so good. That Granger girl, she's begging to ask questions about you. She's cleaver. I think she's going to figure you out!'

'You mean someone else will believe in me?' Jacks smile is wide, much wider than before. My heart sinks I thought Jack cared about me because he liked him not just because I can see him.

'Yeah. But I thought, because I'm the only one who can see you, what we have is special.'

Jacks smile drops and his face becomes serious. 'Draco, it is.' He places his hands on my cheeks, 'but I've been so alone for so long. I just wish people could see me.'

I may feel alone at times but a least I can talk to people if I want. Jack doesn't have that. And no matter how much I just want Jack for myself he doesn't deserve that.

'Jack I need you to do something for me.'

'Anything.'

'I need you to go to my father's library. I need you to find a book titles 'Mythical Creatures, Legends from Around the World' and I need you to bring it to me.'

For the man I love I'm going to do something I would never have imagined doing before. I'm going to reveal my biggest secret to Hermione Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I owled Hermione last night asking her to meet me in the library at lunch.

I'm sitting in a quiet corner away for anyone else.

The weight of the book in my satchel weights heavily on my mind. Butterflies fill my stomach. My mind runs through all the possibilities of what might go wrong. Will she believe Jack is real. Will the book be enough proof.

I take the book out, its large and old with faded print, and flip through to the familiar page. There's a roughly painted image of Jack with his hood pulled over his eyes, his omnipresent, mischievous smile, as always enrapturing, and his long crook held loosely in one hand.

'Draco?' I snap the book with a start

'Granger! I mean Hermione. How are you today?' I ask slowly, the situation suddenly feeling awkward.

'Well, thank you. You mentioned you wanted to discuss something important in your letter!'

'Yes.' I agree 'Gra... Hermione. You and I have never been copasetic. However, recently I feel that we have grown a little closer. You have, perhaps, even become someone I can trust.'

She encourages me to continue with a curt nod of her head.

'I owe it to a very close friend of mine to share something I've kept surreptitious since I was a child.'

A look of surprise passes over Hermione features before they settle becoming serious.

'When I was young I found this book in my Father's library,' I hold up the book, 'I contains a passage about a mythical creature called Jack Frost. A boy that brings snow and ice during winter and can only be seen by those who believe he exists. He's the person with whom I was talking down by the lake.'

'Can I take a look?' Hermione askes holding a hand out for the compendium. I hesitantly give it to her. She flicks through it, reading some of the pages.

After a moment she looks up 'Is Jack here now?' She asks.

I look about 'No, but I normally find him down by the lake.'

'Are you sure this is the book you read as a child?'

'Of course. Why?'

'This is our fifth year magical creatures reference book,' She holds up the book and in place of the old faded book from my fathers library is the new red leather bound mystical creatures reference book. 'I've read this before and there is no mention of Jack Frost.'

I begin to panic, 'What did you do with my fathers book?'

'Draco, this is the book you gave me.' Hermione's eyes look sad.

I take a deep breath and clench my jaw. I knew I couldn't trust Granger.

'Draco,' she gasps dropping the book. She grabs my wrist.

'Get off me Granger.' I yell trying to brake free of her grasp. But she holds fast.

'Draco!'she begins slowly 'Unclench your fists.' She brings my hands up in front of my face.

I slowly unclench my fists from where my fingers have worked there way under the bandages and pierced the skin. Thick blood slowly dripping down my fingers and over Hermione's knuckles.

Hermione looks scared and worried

'Draco,' she begins again.

But I don't want to hear anything she has to say. I tug away from her, braking her grip, turn and run from the library as fast as my legs will carry me.


End file.
